Bakugan Free Fighters(new version)
by rhythmking
Summary: When Delonte is called by the Nethians to help them in their war against Gundalia he must team up with other strong brawlers like Fabia, and Robert if he wants there to be another day but can he do so without letting his growing feelings for Fabia distract him? remember to review.


**(Delonte's POV)**

I was just laying down in bed trying to get back to sleep when i heard the door open. At first I though that it was my mother but it turned out to be my little sister. "Lonte, get up you got to take me to bakugan interspace today!" She cheered. Oh yeah I told her last night I'd take her. "Can't you go by yourself? I'm tired right now." I said. But she wasn't gonna take no for a answer.

She jumped on the bed and landed on my stomach! "Owwwww! Will you get off, why are you so heavy for a teen your old?!" She then grabbed me but my hair and stated pulling. I tried to take her hands off but she has a strong grip! "I'm not letting go till you keep your promise!" She yelled. I finally gave into defeat. "Alright I'll take you just knock it off!" She then put on a smile jumped off me and gave a peace sign. "Great I'll let you get dress but if you fall asleep again you'll regret it."

As soon as she left I sat up on my bed. "Man I guess she really wants to learn about Bakugan." I got from under the covers and off the bed then walked into the bathroom that was connected to my room. After my shower I got dressed I was wearing a red and orange jacket that had a Pyrus sign on it, white t-shirt, red jeans, black sneakers, finger less gloves, and I had black spiky short hair.

Someone knocked on my door. "Brother are you dressed yet?" My little sister Alice asked. "Yeah." I replied. She opened the door and I can see that she wasn't in her pajamas anymore. She had a brown skirt, short sleeved black shirt, knee high boots, and had her brown hair in pig tails. "Did you tell mom we're leaving?" I asked. "Yes so can we leave now?" She asked. "Yeah I'm ready let's go." I said.

After walking out the house or more like her dragging me. We made it to a huge building with a glowing sign that said "Bakugan Interspace!". We had to wait in a huge line crowed with a bunch of people. When we finally got to what everyone was going to it was this little chamber thing that sends their body into Bakugan interspace.

I could feel Alice pull on my arm and then I looked down at her with a questionable look. "Lonte is it safe to go into that thing?" She asked pointing at it. I patted her on the head. "Of course don't worry I'll be with you the whole time, ok?" I said trying to encourage her. She put on a happy face and stepped into the chamber. "You remember your account user name and password right?" I asked. "Yes." She answered. We both hit enter and our bodies started to de'materialized. Since she's shorter then me she disappeared first and she had her eyes closed the whole time, then I finally went.

**In Bakugan Interspace**

Luckily we both where in the same spot when we signed in. At first she looked around and was amazed by all the buildings and shops that were selling stuff like Bakugan. "This is interspace?" She asked. I laughed a little bit. "Yep, pretty cool isn't it?" She continued to look at all the people that were here. "So how do you know who are the best?" She asked. To answer I simply pointed to the screen in the sky that showed the top ten people in interspace. "Wow your rank 7?" She asked. "Yep pretty cool right?" I said bragging a little. "A little lame if you ask me." She said. That felt like I was hit by a bullet. "Geez your cold sometimes." I said. "But I would suggest not trying to talk to them." I said. "Why?" She asked. "Those guys ahead of me act like they're everything, just because of their rank and even tried to get me to be part of their group." I explain. "Alright big brother I promise." She said.

Before I could respond to her I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to see a girl wearing a white and orange robe with a yellow, orange and white robe with rings and white and blue boots, She also has pink earrings, She has blue hair and some of it rested on her shoulders and she has green eyes. I blushed a little bit because...well...what can I say she looks good. Apparently she knew that I was staring at her a little to much and said "How about you keep your eyes on my face?!" That made my face get even redder. "N-no I-I wasn't trying to star at you." I said. "Brother do you know her?" Alice asked. "No... actually what's your name?" I asked. "It's rude to ask for a ladies name without properly introducing yourself." She said. "Oh well my name is Delonte, and this is my little sister Dora." I said introducing us both.

"Nice to meet you two, my name is Fabia Sheen." She said putting her hand out for me to shake which I did. "So are you new to Interspace?" I asked. "Yes this is my first time." She said. "Cool mine to!" My sister cheered. "Oh yeah there was something you wanted to ask right?" I asked her. "Yes after I saw the list up there and saw that your rank is 7, I want to battle you." She said. "Wait you want to battle me already?" I asked to clarify. "Yes that is what I said wasn't it?" She said back. "But this is your first time in interspace, so shouldn't you go for someone a little easier?" I asked. "No I said I want to battle you so unless you wanna make me mad accept it." She warned. "Uhhhhhhhh." I stared cause I was to afraid to say anything. "You should do it Lonte it might help me learn more about Bakugan." Alice said. "Well when you but it like that, sure." I said. "But all the stadiums are full right now." That when Fabia put some kind of code in her Baku-meter that opened some kind of portal. "Well what are you waiting for get in." She said. "Uhhhhh, ok." I said. Then all three of us walked through the portal.

When we got out of the portal we got to a Bakugan stadium but this didn't have any people in the stands. "Weird, hey Fabia where's all the people?" I asked. "There arn't any this is supposed to be a private battle." She said. "OK but why a private battle?" I asked. "I just don't feel like begin watched right now." Dora seemed pretty amazed at the place she couldn't take her eyes off it.

Before I noticed it Fabia was already on the opposite side of the stadium so I hurried and got to my side as well and Alice came on my side as well. "Oh yeah here." She said throwing a red bakugan at me. I caught it then stared at it for a while but then it suddenly pop open by itself and said "Hello." That caught me by surprise. "Ahhh!" I screamed falling backwards but made sure not to drop him. "Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you talked!" I stuttered. "Yes I talked so did you." He said. "Bakugan shouldn't talk!" I yelled. "You never told me Bakugan could talk!" Alice said getting more excited then ever. "Your gonna need Leonidas' help is your gonna beat me." Fabia said.

"Leonidas?" I said outload. "Yes and your name is Delonte." He said back. I started to get a little used to this. "Well let's give this battle our all." I said. Then we started the battle. "Bakugan field open!" Me and Fabia yelled.

"OK let's do this, Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Let's rock Pyrus Leonidas!" Seeing Leonidas for the first time made me see how awesome he looked. He was a slim dragon with three horns two over his ears and one in the middle of his muzzle, three toes on each foot, three fingers on each hand, His tail is long and ends in an arrow, He also has three stripes on his shins.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand, rise haos Fangoid!" Rabia said. "Alright Fabia good luck." I said. "You to." She said back. "Now let's begin!"

**FIN**

**IT WAS GREAT TO WRITE A DIFFERENT STORY THEN JUST YUGIOH SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THINK CAUSE EVERYTHING YOU GUYS DO HELPS WITH MY STORIES AND IF YOU WANT CHECK OUT MY YUGIOH STORY IT'S CALLED YU-GI-OH! GEMS**


End file.
